Talk:Hallelujah! I'm Going to Hogwarts Tour/@comment-26040294-20180303214436/@comment-25369005-20180525113520
Alexia City, Alexonia: Release Let me take on eternity Taking one more step and let it rip through me I'm building up my nerve So you can wish me well Or you can wish me Hell From pride we'll fall Bye bye, Babylon Once reaching for the sun Depraving everyone So don't you know? You don't belong Bye bye, Babylon Now scattered, you will run Left burning in the sun Prepare to be Bye bye, Babylon Be gone Unseen The prime obstruction is facing me I wanted to retreat, but you won't let me be I'm calling for believe Be sure I will be there And you will fall Bye bye, Babylon Once reaching for the sun Depraving everyone So don't you know? You don't belong Bye bye, Babylon Now scattered, you will run Left burning in the sun Prepare to be Bye bye- collapses El Kadsre City, El Kadsre: Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking When you fall, everyone stands Another day, and you've had your fill of sinking With the life held in your Hands are shaking cold These hands are meant to hold Speak to me When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along Move along So a day when you've lost yourself completely Could be a night when your life ends Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving All the pain held in your Hands are shaking cold Your hands are mine to hold Speak to me When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) When everything is wrong, we move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) When everything is wrong, we move along Along, along, along, along When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through When all you- collapses Tokyo, Japan: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young We're gonna die young We're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Young hearts, out our minds Runnin' till we outta time Wild childs, lookin' good Livin' hard just like we should Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (you know) That magic that we got nobody can touch (for sure) Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah) Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh) We'll keep dancing till we die I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young We're gonna die young We're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die Young hunks, taking shots Stripping down to dirty socks Music up, gettin' hot Kiss me, give me all you've got It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know) That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure) Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah) Take my hand I'll show you the wild side Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh) We'll keep dancing till we die (till we die) I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna- collapses